Forever regret
by HarryPotterFan22
Summary: What would happen if Hermione decided to leave with Ron instead of staying with Harry? This is my very first story so I don't know that much about typing them up. I wanted Harry to become tougher and not except apologies so easily. Different ending for each member of the Trio.


**Forever Regret**

In a tent in the Forest of Dean two wizards stood glaring daggers at each other. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were breathing hard from their shouting match

started by Ron who was wearing the Horcrux. There close friend Hermione Granger was watching in fright. Thankfully she was able to conjure a shield before

Harry and Ron killed each other.

"Leave the Horcrux." Harry said finally! Ron ripped off the locket and threw it at Harry's feet and went to get his bag. "Ron!" Hermione whispered knowing what

Ron was going to do! Ron gathered his stuff and walked to the entrance of the tent. He stopped and faced Hermione. "Are you coming or staying." He asked

with a growl! Harry watched in shock as after a minute Hermione slowly walked to her bed and gathered her bag. "_No, no, she can't be doing this." _Harry

thought! When Ron left the tent Hermione stopped and turned to Harry with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Harry." She whispered before leaving

Harry alone! Harry was about to cry out to Hermione when he heard the familiar crack of Apparation. Harry fell to the floor but didn't breakdown. "They

abandoned me." He said over and over for a minute! He stood and made up his mind. "I'll do this without those traitors." He said! After a couple flicks of his

wand the stuff around the tent shrunk and Harry put the "undetectable expansion charm" on his bag. When the shields went down he went to the people who

he knew could help him.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were hiding with Tonks' mother Andromeda Tonks with their baby Teddy Lupin. Tonks was watch Remus feed their son with a

smile when a knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it." Tonks whispered to Remus who nodded! "_Who could at the door now?"_ She asked in thought! With her

wand at the ready she opened the door and saw a familiar young man with his hands up. The man was taller than her, had untidy, black hair and piercing

green eyes. Tonks however wasn't taking chances. "When did I first meet Harry Potter?" She demanded raising her wand! "When the Order rescued me from

Privet Drive before fifth year." Harry answered! Tonks lowered her wand and pulled Harry inside. The two hugged. "What are you doing here?" Tonks asked!

She noticed Hermione and Ron weren't around. "I'll tell you but I want Remus to listen as well." Harry said! "Follow me!" Tonks led Harry down a hallway and into the

kitchen where they found Remus cleaning up Teddy. Remus looked up and had to do a double take. "Harry?" He asked not expecting this! Harry nodded.

"Why are you alone?" When Harry was about to answer Andromeda appeared with groceries. She saw Harry and looked at Remus and Tonks. I already

checked him.

Tonks said helping Andromeda with the groceries. "He's the real deal." Her mother nodded and Remus went to put Teddy to bed. Five minutes later the four

were in the living room. "Okay Harry, what happened?" Remus said worried about Harry's silence! Harry sighed and looked at the three. "First do any of you

know about Horcruxes?" He asked! The three shook their heads and Harry launched into what he and Dumbledore did during sixth year. "Now it all makes

sense." Remus said starting to pace the room! "What happened after the wedding was crashed?" Tonks said grabbing Remus' hand as he sat down!

"Hermione, Ron and I continued Dumbledore's mission and started to search for the other Horcruxes." The three noticed that Harry spoke his friends names

with venom and were concerned. "We have come up with names for the others which I'll show you later." Harry took a deep breath and looked at the three.

"Recently we were able to get Slytherin's locket and we noticed

when we wore the locket the evil affected us." Harry closed his eyes and a single tear fell. "Ron was wearing it earlier tonight and we got into a fight because

of it. I told him to leave but leave the Horcrux. Ron did this and was about to leave when he turned to Hermione and asked her if she was staying with me or

going with him." "She didn't!" Andromeda said outraged! Harry shook his head! "She left with Ron." Silenced enveloped the room.

"We'll help Harry." Tonks said standing and walking to said boy! "You're not going to do this alone." She said gently! Harry smiled and stood. "Well then let's start

planning." He said grabbing his bag!

Things were look good for Harry.

Not the same could be said at Bill and Fluer Weasley's place. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HIM!" Bill roared at Ron and Hermione who were wearing guilty

looks! Fluer grabbed Bill's shoulder and he calmed.

**_Flashback_**

At night after Ron and Hermione left Harry when they appeared near Shell Cottage, Ron felt horrible when Hermione told him what happened. "We have to

find him." Ron said standing! Hermione grabbed his hand the two disappeared with a pop. They reappeared at the sight and heard another crack. The two

looked at each other in disbelief. They knew that sound anywhere. The two hurried to where the sight was and when they walked to where the shields were

they didn't feel the magic. They walked forward and saw the tent was gone. Hermione dropped to her knees and cried. Ron stood there in shock. "What have

we done?" He asked himself!

**_End Flashback_**

Bill and Fluer sat at the table taking in what the two just told them. Finally Bill sighed and stood. "I may be your brother Ron but you and Hermione are now as

terrible as the Dursleys." Ron shot up and glared at his brother. "We're not anything like them!" He snarled! "True, but you abandoned him when he

needed you the most." Fluer said! "You Ron were his very first friend who liked him at his age." Bill said sitting! "Hermione followed later."

Hermione looked down in shame.

"He trusted you two with his life. You were by his side during your adventures in Hogwarts and the Ministry. If you were his friends you wouldn't have

abandoned him." Bill finished! He and his wife stood and left the room. The two sat in silence thinking about how they'll get Harry to accept them back.

The same morning after breakfast Harry was playing with his godson when he saw someone enter the room from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw

Bellatrix Lestrange looking at him. Harry was about to grabbed his wand when Bellatrix changed into Tonks. He sighed and picked up Teddy. "I take it you've

got more to help with the plan." He said following Tonks to the kitchen! "Yep, I can disguise myself as my aunt to sneek into the vault." "What about your

wand?" Harry asked confused!

"Watch this." Tonks said grinning! Harry watched in amazement as Tonks' wand slowly turned into an exact copy of Bellatrix's wand.

"Neat, huh?" Tonks said grabbing the transformed wand! "Remember Hufflepuff's cup." Remus said before kissing Tonks! Tonks nodded and changed into her

aunt again. After an hour Tonks returned with a cup and an item that looked like a tiara. "The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw." Andromeda said in

amazement! Tonks noticed Harry's confused look. "I used a dectection spell and the cup and diadem reacted to the spell." Harry felt his scar burn and his face

showed pain. "She's right." Harry said sitting! Teddy was handed to his grandmother and taken to the living room while the other three studied the items.

"We need a curse breaker." Remus said rising! "Who?" Harry asked remembering that Horcruxes were very difficult to destroy! "Bill Weasley." Remus said

walking to the fire!

Fluer was in the kitchen making lunch when the fireplace came to life and Lupin's head appeared in the fire. "Remus, what's wrong!" Fluer said lowering! "Is

Bill home?" Remus asked! "Just a moment." Fluer said leaving! Bill was outside talking to Ron when Fluer came. "Remus in on the Floo wanting to speak with only

you." Fluer said giving Ron a look! Bill went into the house while Ron stayed on the beach! "Remus?" Bill asked pulling up a chair! "Bill, good to see you." Remus

said smiling! "So what's going on?" "Are you and Fluer alone?" The couple looked around and outside and saw no one was near. "Yeah, we are." Fluer said

sitting next to Bill!

"Harry is with us." Remus said! The couple sighed in relief! "Bill, have you ever heard of Horcruxes?" Bill looked down for a moment. "I've heard of

them before." He said softly! "Nasty things." "We have three here." Remus whispered! Bill paled and Remus went on the explain what was going on.

Upstairs Hermione was sitting on her bed silently. Thoughts were racing around her mind about what she did and how she could renew the friendship she

helped destroy. She heard Remus's voice and snuck down to listen. She also sighed with relief when she heard Harry was safe. But then grew pale when she

heard that Remus had three Horcurxes at the house.

"That's why we need you Bill." Remus finished! Bill nodded immediately. "I'm on my way." He said standing! Remus turned his head and saw a tiny patch of

brown hair. "Bill." He whispered! Bill lowered. "Hermione's heard the conversation." Remus whispered very carefully! "Set up anti-appatration wards before

you go." With that Remus's head vanished and Bill stood again. He walked to a part of the house where no one could see him. Within a few minutes the

wards were placed around the house. Bill returned and kiss his wife goodbye before vanishing in the fireplace.

Bill appeared in the Tonk's residence and saw Remus smiling at him. "Good to see you Bill." Remus said embracing the man! "So where is everyone." Bill asked

looking around! "In the family room." Remus led Bill to where the others were waiting. "Oh, before you speak to Harry don't mention their names." Remus

whispered to Bill! Bill looked at Remus with an understanding look, Bill smiled at everyone and couldn't help but go and hug Harry who he considered as

another brother. "So, lets cut to the chase, you have three Horcruxes?" The three nodded. Tonks brought the items and Bill grabbed his wand. After a lot of

spell casting Bill gave a relieved smile. "Three down." The others sighed with relief. Bill then remembered something. "Harry you said when you were around

the Horcruxes your scar reacted?" Yeah. Harry said wondering what Bill was talking about! "I believe your scar is a Horcrux as well." You could hear a pin drop.

"I've been thinking about when your parents were attacked." Bill said sitting! "It's possible when the killing curse rebound and hit Voldemort his spirit

attached to you to survive." Harry was stunned by this information. "Could that explain the my connection with Voldemort and being able to speak

Parseltounge?" Harry asked! Bill nodded.

"Can you get rid of it?" Remus asked concerned! "I can but I must warn you if I do this the pain you'll experience will be must worse than the Cruciatus

curse."

Harry immediately nodded.

"Let's get it over with." He said rising! They four went to the guest room and Harry laid on the bed. He was tied down and a clothe was put in his

mouth to muffle the screams. "Ready?" Bill asked grabbing his wand! Harry nodded and Bill muttered the same unknown curse he used on the Horcruxes.

Harry immedately started screaming and shaking. He kept his thoughts on his others friends and family.

In Malfoy Manor two screams we're heard. In a room Voldemort was squriming on the floor screaming along with his snake, the last Horcrux Nagini. His

Death Eaters stood around not sure what to do. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and Nagini dissolved. Voldemort rose and was enraged when he

found out all of his anchors were destroyed. He killed a few death eaters in anger.

In the Tonks' home Harry awoke and felt better but tired. Andromeda came in with a tray of food. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked sitting on the side

of the bed! "Tired." Harry said sitting up! "Eat. You need your strength for your training." Harry ate and over the course of the two months Harry got stronger

and more powerful. They recieved word that Voldemort's forces were headed to Hogwarts. "It's time to end this." Harry said to himself! With a crack Harry,

Remus, and Tonks headed to the castle.

In Shell Cottage Bill and Fluer gathered Hermione and Ron and told them of Voldemort. The four apparted to Hogwarts and met with the resistance. Hermione

looked around and saw Harry wasn't there. "Where's Harry." She asked George! George looked at her with a frown for a bit. "He's hiding in the student

ranks."

George said before turning back to Fred! A minute later the Great Hall doors opened and the resistance walked in and saw Harry confronting Snape. "Seem's

your security isn't what they seem." Harry snapped to Snape! Snape raised his wand but was blasted back my an angry McGonagall. After some spell fire

Snape retreated and Harry talked to McGonagall." "I need to find Voldemort. He said firmly! McGonagall put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do what you can!"

She said before smiling a bit! Harry ran off and soon the Battle of Hogwarts began. Hermione and Ron were seperated fighting death eaters and snatchers.

After a few hours of fighting Voldemort came looking for Harry. The two met in the Transfiguration Courtyard. "You destroyed my anchors!" Voldemort

shouted!

"Yes, I did." Harry answered! Soon spells, curses, and jinxes were flying around the courtyard. Voldemort being surprised by Harry's power was a big

understatement. Elsewhere in the castle Fred and George were battling when Rockwood appeared. He sent the killing curse to Fred but Fred was saved. He

looked up and saw Aberforth Dumbledore fall. Avenging his savior Fred with George finished Rockwood for good. Their mother battled and managed to defeat

Bellatrix. Hermione was able to defeat Greyback while Ron killed Scabior.

Voldemort and Harry were getting tired and each saw the other getting tired. They both shot their signature curses at each other and the spells met. Like

before the wands connected but Harry having a stronger will than before broke the connection easily and before Voldemort could react Harry shot an ancient

curse at Voldemort and he was destroyed for good. Right when Voldemort fell, the sun rose and light filled the ruins of the castle.

The death eaters fell screaming as their marks burned. Harry stood victorious at last. "It's over." He said smiling! He immediately went to find Remus and

Tonks. When he entered the Great Hall he was in for a shock. That last to adult figures other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dead holding hands. "Harry!"

Said a voice! He turned and saw Mrs. Weasley walking to him smiling with her husband right behind! Harry walked to them and he and Mrs. Weasley tightly

hugged each other. "We're very proud of you dear." She said as they pulled away! Harry then remembered something. "Can I speak to you two, Fred,

George, and Ginny alone please?" The adults were puzzled by nodded and called said kids. The six went to a classroom and Harry locked it tight and put

sound proof charms on the doors. "What's all this about Harry?" Ginny asked with a confused look! Harry faced the people who he cared about. I'm planning

to leave England forever. Harry stated!

"Why?" Fred asked stunned! "I suppose Bill has told you about what happened?" Harry asked! The Weasley's nodded. "I can't give them

another chance. I want to start a new life where I won't have to worry about dark wizards chasing me around." "We understand Harry." Arthur said walking to

Harry! "We think no less of you." Harry smiled. "I never got to say this but I alway's considered you one of my children." Harry had tears in his eyes and

hugged Arthur who happily returned the hug. After a group hug they left the room.

They walked down a hallway where Harry saw a familiar redhead boy and brown-haired girl looking at him. Harry with the other Weasley's watched the two

approach them. "_It must be done_!" Harry thought! "Harry." Hermione said softly! "Granger." Harry said in an important tone! Hermione was hurt by this.

"Mate." Ron said smiling a bit! Harry frowned! "You are not my mate." Harry snapped! Ron's smile vanished instantly. "If you two think you redeem

yourselves to me forget it." Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears. "Harry please!" She begged. "No!" Harry snarled! You betrayed me once each. Ron, fourth

year during that stupid tournament.

Ron had a look of shame. "And Hermione, sixth year over a book." Tears were falling down Hermione's face. "Both times I forgave you but

after sixth year I decided if someone betrayed me again they would be cut out from my life." Ron was pale with his mouth hanging open while Hermione was

crying freely. "That night was the last straw." Harry said sternly! "You proved yourselves traitors." "We came looking for you." Ron shouted!

"Ron, I was about to forgive you before since you were wearing the Horcrux but you refused to take it off when I told you to." Ron was silenced. "And you."

Harry said to a now sobbing Hermione!

"You decided to leave with him. I thought you knew what the right thing was." Hermione wiped her eyes. "I was expecting you

to stay and Ron leave to calm down then return." The two couldn't say anymore. "May you have better lives." Harry said before walking off! Ron's family was

disappointed in him and left him with a now heavily sobbing Hermione.

Harry went to McGonagall and told her what he was going to do and she wished him a better life. Harry said goodbye to the Weasley's for the last time before

apparating to the Tonk's house. He told Andromeda what he was going to do."Take Teddy." Andromeda said handing Harry the sleeping boy! "But,."

Harry said before Andromeda hushed him! "Harry, I went to the healers a few months back. I won't live longer and you're Teddy's godfather." She said

wiping her eyes!

"Please." Harry nodded and he and Andromeda went to the ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt who was now active Minister saw them. "Harry, what are you

doing here?" He asked! "I'm planning to leave the country Kingsley, to start a new life." Harry answered! Kingsley was shocked but knew he couldn't make

Harry stay.

As a last favor to Harry he personally got adoption papers and after a few minutes Teddy Lupin was now Teddy Potter. Andromeda had a tearful

goodbye with Teddy and Harry. "Send letters when you can." She said! "We will." Harry said before heading to Gringotts to get passports. After his bank

business was done Harry went to the Burrow where all his things were and packed.

Leaving a note for the Weasley's he and Teddy apparated to the airport. After getting through the gates the new father and son went to America. After finding

a good home in a wizarding neighborhood Harry met a witch a couple of years older than he was and after a year the two got married. Harry soon was the

proud father of six children and he couldn't have been happier. One day Harry was going through his things when he found the old album Hagrid gave him.

He smiled at the old photos of him, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. He wasn't mad at them anymore but he had a new life to enjoy and he was going to

enjoy it.

Ron went into a depression after the battle. He and Hermione split after a time and he drank a lot. Ron had many jobs that only lasted not even a month. One

year later Ron disappeared and his body was found four days later. The Aurors proved he killed himself.

Hermione like Ron was in a depression but not as deep. She had a job at the ministry for a while but she too was fired for not paying attention at very

important times. With the money she had Hermione moved into a small house on the edge of a wizard village. Locals say she was a nice woman but if you

mentioned Harry Potter she started bawling about that night years ago when she made a decision she would forever regret.

The End


End file.
